Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of an image forming apparatus, and a method and a computer-readable medium therefor.
Related Art
Heretofore, various image forming apparatuses have been known such as serial printers (e.g., inkjet printers and dot impact printers) and electrophotographic page printers (e.g., laser printers and LED printers).
Further, an image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to form test patterns on a recording medium, so as to form a high-quality image by suppressing a conveyance distance error caused when the recording medium is conveyed. For instance, the known image forming apparatus may be configured to divide a single rotation (i.e., one-cycle rotation) of a conveyance roller into a plurality of angle sections, and form a ruled line along a main scanning direction each time the recording medium is conveyed over a distance corresponding to an individual angle section of the conveyance roller. Thereby, a test pattern group including a plurality of ruled lines arranged in a sub scanning direction is formed on the recording medium.
Further, the known image forming apparatus may be configured to detect an interval between two adjoining ruled lines in the sub scanning direction, calculate an average value of a plurality of intervals detected for a specific one of the angle sections, and adjust a conveyance distance for the same specific angle section of the conveyance roller based on the calculated average value.